fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rakurai
'Rakurai''(落雷 Rakurai) ''is a male Lightning Dragon that's currently traveling around Earth-Land. He is also the foster fater of Jason Tolliver.'' '''Appearance In his human form, he is a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond with strands of hair froming the sides of his face and hanging inbetween his eyes. He also has chin stubble. He wears a dark green coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. He also wears a dark green shirt and pants underneath. He usually wears wooden sandals and a striped dark green and white bucket hat. In his dragon form, he is a large and fierce looking dragon. Rakurai has large white scales which covers most of his body. He has bright blue skin on his body, exept his underside, which is golden and resemble scales. His head has multiple horns on it, three of them in the middle of his head going in a line, two jutting out of the top sides of his head backwards, and a large golden blade-like horn extending foward from his head. His wings are said to be majestic and beautiful, as they Personality Rakurai is shown to be a loving parental figure towards Jason, being very protective of him and even using his own scales to create a sword for him. Despite this loving personality, Rakurai is also quite rash, arrogant, and particularly violent. After being turned into a human, Rakurai is shown to be less violent and rash, instead deciding to explore the world of humans and learn from them. 'History' During his time as a dragon, he was one of the many dragons who fought in the Dragon Civil War, taking the side of the human-supporting dragons. During this time, Acnologia killed most of Rakurai's allies and almost killed him. When the war was over, Rakurai entered a beserker state, attacking any and all humans he found. He would then sleep for several years before going on another rampage, earning him the title, The Roaring Thunder Dragon. During one of his rampages, he abducted a newborn child known as Jason Tolliver and raised him as his own, teaching him Dragon Slayer Magic. He then left without a trace, although he did leave behind two presents. One was a sword made from his own scales and another was a strange magical pocket watch. After battling a certain poison dragon and being seriously injured, he used Compact Regression to transform into a human, and escaped the poison dragon. He then left to explore the world himself. 'Equipment' *'Sword: '''During his time exploring the human world, he aquired a special sword, which usually took the form of a cane. He usually use this sword when fighting, combined with his Dragon Magic. 'Magic and Abilities' 'Natural Abilities' 'Ways of Combat' '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''After aquiring a human body, Rakurai sought to learn how to fight similiarly to humans. After learning numerous fighting techniques and styles, Rakurai ajusted to his new found form of combat, which includes using his Magic to enchance his unarmed blows. He usually fights with his sword as well as his legs, creating a fighting style that unpredictable and ectremly useful . 'Physical Attributes' '''Enchanced Strength: '''As a Dragon, Rakurai as a monsterous amount of strength. He can easily carry large objects such as boulders with ease, as well as destroy mountains with just a single punch. He was also able to cause a crater simply by stomping the ground. 'Magical Abilities' 'Lightning Dragon Magic' '''Lightning Dragon Magic'(雷竜魔法 Rairyū Mahō): Lightning Dragon Magic is a Caster, Lost, and finally, a form of Dragon Magic used by Rakurai, which enables him the ability to have complete dominance over lightning. Rakurai can create and manipulate lightning at will. This allows Rakurai to incorporate the element of lightning into his body which allows him to produce electricity from any part of his body, including the lungs, giving him the ability to breath lightning; not only that but he is also granted the ability to literally reflect lightning-based Magic, including various forms of Lightning Magic, as it will simply bounce of his body harmlessly, rebounding to the attacker with the same force in which it was fired. The lightning Rakurai manipulates is incredibly dangerous, being able to reach the voltage of 200 million volts, the average number of volts of an actual lightning bolt, andcan continue to grow during battle. A unique usage of this Magic is that he can absorb electricity through one part of his body and transfer it to another, increasing his speed and strength tenfold. *'Electric Destruction Blast'(電気破壊高炉 Denki Hakai Kōro): Electric Destruction Blast is Rakurai's exclusive version of the Dragon's Roar. He begins to accumulate lightning into his own mouth. He then releases a powerful blast of pure untamed electricity at the opponent. This blast of lightning can completly vaporize anything it touches. If the opponent somehow manages to survive the blast, their body is rendered immobile due to the amount of lightning produced, allowing Rakurai to finish them with a final attack. He can also change the direction of the blast, allowing him to hit multiple opponents at once. It can also be fired as bullets, allowing him to surprise his enemy. 'Trivia' *Lightning Dragon Magic was approved of by Perchan.